The Pearl Ending
by Europa
Summary: JUST LOOK AT MY BAD WRITING!! I DARE YA!! THIS I WILL HURT!!


Note: Just look at this crap!! Why do I even bother!!! Read it and weep with pain that you have wasted time reading this shit.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Nor do I want to. I don't even like the book. I had to write this for school. Why are you reading this.   
Warnings: Its shit. It will hurt you to read this.   
  
He struck her in the face with his clenched fist and she fell among the boulders, and he kicked her in the side. Juana lay there letting the waves roll up on her and recede again. As Kino walked away, she thought of how the Pearl had affected their lives. Juana stood shakily and walked back into the brush house. She heard movements from outside and a muffled cry. She refused to hear it. Kino and his doings had nothing to do with her life anymore. Juana gathered up Coyotito and left the hut.   
"Where are you going?" she heard Kino's voice breathe out. It sounded raspy and out of breath. Juana just kept walking. She heard Kino starting to advance on her quickly. With the sting of the place where he had hit her and the fear for Coyotito's life to generate strength, she turned around to face Kino. He did not look like the man he used to be. This only encouraged her even more to leave him. "I will not tolerate your behavior," she said in response. "Kino is a name foreign to me now and you are a stranger I have never met. The Pearl of the World I have never seen nor touched and is still a myth to me. When it has disappeared from this world, only then will I consider you as a person and not an animal." With those words she walked away from a man she no longer knew, cradling her child.   
Kino stood watching Juana leave. He would not try to stop her. She was a strong willed woman and he respected that about her. The Pearl was held tightly in his fist. In his other hand, drenched with another's blood, was his knife. As he watched Juana leave, both fists around the objects tightened. The Song of the Pearl drowned out the dying Song of the Family. Soon all he could hear of his precious songs was nothing but that of the Pearl and of Evil. The only Evil he could think of was himself. He looked into the face of the Pearl. All he could see then was the sick Coyotito, the hurt Juana, and now, the two of them gone from his life forever.   
Then the Song of Evil pounded in his ears like a drum. His shadow grew and a hot sensation ran up his back. The beach glowed an evil color of red and orange. Slowly and sadly he turned his head. The house he shared with Juana was set on fire. The mysterious dark attackers, one of which he had already killed, were dancing merrily around the burning hut. Kino retreated behind the boulders before any of these dark demons recognized his presence. The dead body of their brother lay next to him as he squatted and watched all that he had left of Juana burn down in a fiery death.   
When the house was finally gone along with the shadow attackers, there was nothing for Kino to hear except the Song of the Pearl. Evil and cancer like in his ears. It pained him to listen to it and he understood why Juana had tried to throw it back where it came from. Kino so desperately wanted what was best for his family. But now he couldn't give it to them. There was no use in the Pearl.  
Kino sat in the ashes of the well lived hut until sun rise. People, including his brother, came out of their houses. They saw the deed of evil Kino had preformed. They saw the house that was no more. But what they saw next surprised every one.   
Kino stood up and walked to the edge of the beach. The same waves that had lapped up on Juana's hurt body, the same waves he had lived off of since he was a boy, the same waves that he found the evil pearl in, now ran around his feet. The Song of the Pearl driving itself into his brain. Kino raised his arm and threw the cursed pearl back where it belonged. He smiled at what he had done and was not afraid of anything. He only hopped that Juana would forgive him and look upon him as her love again.  
He walked casually back to his burnt hut. Happier than before. He set down his knife and stared at the sunrise. People of the village had already began to swim out to look for the pearl. But the Song of the Pearl had left him. The Song of the Family began to return. Kino shut his eyes and smiled at the beautiful sound it made.  
Then it was quickly replaced with the Song of the Enemy. A noise of rustling came from behind. Kino turned his head to see a dark figure of a man. A toothy grin laid upon his faceless head. His hand raised and a dagger in it glinted from the light of the sun. Kino looked up at him sadly not reacting. The next thing he knew was the sharp pain in his back and the Song of the Enemy with its deafening tone.   
Kino saw Juana. He saw Juana and Coyotito. The Song of the Family as loud as ever. Juana had just given birth and was looking up at Kino like she could see no one else. The Song of the Family always sounded so delicate around her. The picture of them faded into a mass of color and finally into eternal darkness. Kino heard nothing. 


End file.
